mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Archipelago
Plot Alex Mayfield (as his name is later revealed to be) is awakened during the night and gets out of bed to investigate. He inspects the odd-looking, locked chest his parents gave him and takes it with him downstairs. After finding an unpleasant surprise left in his bathroom, he suddenly finds himself face to face with the extremely tall and aptly named Mr. Lithe. The man informs Alex that he and someone named Mr. Stout have come in order to obtain the very chest Alex holds in his hands. As a means of self-defence, Alex rushes Mr. Lithe, attempting to use the chest as a bludgeoning weapon, but Mr. Stout shoots a red dart at Alex and he quickly drops to the floor, unconscious. When Alex wakes up, he does a quick inspection of his house to verify that both his box and the two intruders have left. When he goes out to check the mail, Alex not only realizes that he has been anchored to another floating island, but that his parents had sent him a letter in the mail with the key to the chest. After further inspection of his house, he finds a large sack hanging off the side of his house. With some difficulty, Alex brings it in to discover a young girl, Siobhan Kennedy, a cynical kid who was kidnapped by the two men. Alex promises to help the girl get home, and the two go to the engine room in attempts to raise the island's anchor and go return Siobhan to her home on Greenbell. Along with some vandalism, Mr. Lithe and Mr. Stout had stolen the anchor wench required to pull up the anchor and move the island. The two search the lower levels of the house and Alex finds an umbrella which he uses as a replacement for the anchor wench. Alex takes his Helix Pod (a short-distance flying machine) out to the other island alone to unhook the anchor, but soon realizes that Lithe and Stout had sabotaged the pod by draining the gas. Following a bumpy landing on the anchored island, Alex unhooks the anchor and releases it, only to have the chain snap shortly after letting go. Taking his wrench from the pod, Alex decides to explore the island, and is told by a local that he can obtain fuel on the other side of the island past the forest. He encounters a few enemies, all of which are easily dispatchible with his wrench, along with a shrine with three swords, an eggplant garden, and a bell. After a difficult and confusing time of being lost in the woods, Alex finds his way to the village on the other side of the island relatively intact. Characters *'Alex Mayfield' - The protagonist of the story. Alex is an adult who lives alone on his island. Alex is a BLAHBLAHCHARACTER. He has the occasional fit of rage and depression, but on the whole he's a pretty stable, nice guy. He has also promised to help Siobhan get to her home. *'Siobhan Kennedy' - Siobhan is a child who is a secondary protagonist to the story. She is a cheery, albeit cynical girl who is trying to get back to her home on Greenbell after being kidnapped by Mr. Lithe and Mr. Stout. *'Mr. Lithe' - Not much is known about the antagonist Mr. Lithe. This very tall man has some need for Alex's odd chest, works with Mr. Stout and seems to be the one of the duo who is in charge. *'Mr. Stout' - Mr. Stout works with Mr. Lithe, however grudgingly. The readers have not been able to see him yet, but it is known that he has very poor writing skills and a flair for vandalism. Tropes *Color By Technicolor *Hit the Stairs *Red Darts *You Can't Do That, Stupid! Category:Adventures Category:Norivia Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Winners